The dark side of Goku
by ilovegoku-vegeta
Summary: Goku is a prince, Bardock is king and Vegeta is Goku's lover/slave you must be 18 or older the is sex and bondage. one-shot Goku&Vegeta, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this in another story that I had in mind and I hope it comes out the  
way I'm hoping it will

There will be BMSD or bondage and a lot of sex all that good junk so please!

YOU MUST BE 18 OR OVER TO READ THIS!!!

Enjoy and don't hate me!!!

ok to sum it up Bardock is king, I'm using Goku not Kakarott and Vegeta is  
Goku sex slave/servant and yea so I hope you like it!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Goku sat in his chair next to his father, who was ordering about his  
servants. He loved to watch them cower in fear.

"I'm sorry I upset you my king. Please forgive me," one of the servants  
bowed.

"I will not forgive you for such an act. You have displeased your King…  
Goku what should we do with him?"

"I don't care" Goku said leading his slave to sit on his lap.

"Do you have any ideas my love?" Goku asked kissing and nipping his neck

"'It's not my place to say master," Vegeta said tilting his head to  
give him better access.

"Kill him!" the king ordered the two knights dragged him away. "You  
know Goku, I like that slave better than any one you've had," Bardock said  
looking at the two.

"Yes, he is very good, he doesn't talk back, and he loves me, right  
Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yes master," Vegeta said looking into his eye and he really did. When  
they were alone Goku was a different person. Well the sex was still ruff but  
he didn't care because it felt to good to complain.

"Good!" Bardock said standing. "Dinner is soon go get ready, important  
people are coming so get your best outfit together."

"Is the banquet tonight?" Goku asked letting Vegeta get off his lap and  
standing up.

"Yes it is, I want you to be down here in 10 minutes" Bardock said  
leaving to his room.

"Well ** I guess there is no time for sex, not even a quickie," Goku said  
looking at his slave and grabbing his **.

"After dinner master?" Vegeta said seductively.

"But of course my love" Goku said walking up to his room. Vegeta  
following behind.

Going to the room Goku dressed himself in the best saiyan armor he had and  
Vegeta dressed himself in a crimson spandex suit that Goku got for him.

"Here Geta."

Goku handed his a ring that said "Goku's" on it.

"Thank you master, but may I ask what it is for?" Vegeta asked putting  
it on his finger.

"So people know you belong to me and that you are my lover," Goku said  
kissing him on the forehead.

"Oh arigato master," Vegeta said bowing.

They both walked down to the dining area hand in hand and Goku sat down to  
the right of his father.

"Good evening, thank you all for coming I hope you enjoy all the food,"  
Bardock said as everyone dug in.

"Goku, this is the duke of Eartha, Radits," Bardock introduced them.

"Hello Goku" Radits greeted.

"Good evening Radits," Goku said offering Vegeta a peace of meat. He  
happily obliged.

"May I ask, who that is?" Radits said pointing at Vegeta.

"This is my lover Vegeta," Goku said Vegeta bowed.

"Interesting," Radits said returning to his meal. As the dinner went on,  
Goku and Bardock chatted with different people until they all left.

"Ok we're going to bed," Goku said walking to his room.

"I want this place spotless," Bardock ordered going to his room.

"Master," Vegeta begged.

"On your knee's now," Goku commanded pointing in front of him.

Vegeta did so. Goku removed his pants to let his hard ** fall free.

"Suck it," Goku told him.

Vegeta didn't hesitate as he took all of Goku's ** in his mouth. After a  
few more bobs, Goku grabbed his head and yanked it back.

"Do you wanna be punished?" Goku asked.

"Yes please master," Vegeta said as Goku threw him over to one side of  
the room grabbing a gag, arm and leg restraints and some toys.

As Goku set them all in place, Vegeta was fastened to a wall and Goku shoved  
a vibrator in Geta's **, hearing a moan out of him.

"You like that huh?" Goku questioned getting a whip out taking a few  
strikes at him. "Mmmm I like you like this."

Vegeta was breathing hard as he looked at Goku. He started wriggling.

"Did I tell you to move?" Goku teased rubbing his ** against Vegeta's.

He shook his head.

"Nnnnn mmmmm" Vegeta moaned as Goku took the vibrator out of his **.

"Look at that. I haven't even started," Goku said holding up the  
vibrator before tossing it to the side.

Goku lifted Vegeta legs and slammed his ** inside of him.

"Is that what you like?" Goku asked removing the gag.

"Yes master" Vegeta said moaned, nearly screaming.

"Oh you're so tight," Goku whispered moving faster.

"Mmmm ma-mas-master pleaseeeee" Vegeta begged.

"What my love? You have to tell me what you want," Goku said placing a  
vibrating ring on Vegeta's ** and slamming back into him. Vegeta couldn't  
even speak.

"Speechless are we?" Goku said smirking, kissing Vegeta.

"Master, I need… please…can I …**?" Vegeta asked between breaths.

"Not just yet," Goku responded, pulling out and hearing a whine. Goku  
removed him from the wall, moved him to the bed, and strapped Vegeta's legs  
to each end of the bed. He entered him again.

"Ahhh master…mmmm…please," Vegeta moaned as Goku ** him.

"Yes Vegeta you can," Goku said with a few more powerful trusts hitting  
his prostate each time.

Vegeta screamed and came all over his and Goku's chest. Goku soon followed, both now screaming.

Breathing deeply to return their breath back to normal, Goku undid Vegeta's  
restraints. He got a hug from him.

"Master…" Vegeta whispered.

"Yes Geta?" Goku asked hugging him back.

"I love you," Vegeta said nuzzling into Goku's neck.

"I love you too, Vegeta" Goku nuzzled back pulling Vegeta on top of him  
and falling asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok there you go I think I'm only going to make one chapter so I hoped you  
liked it

(arigato is thank you in Japanese)

Please R & R I will love you're input!! ^-^

Thank you DarkSacredJewelXoX for your help!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to add more to this story just cause I can muhahaha well hope you enjoy!

I don't own DBZ

The sun shone through the window landing on Goku's face, Vegeta was away getting ready to do his chores putting cloths for goku "good morning, master did you sleep good?" Vegeta asked goku got up out of bed and walked over to him "I slept very good Geta, how did you sleep?" he asked pulling him close he put his hands on goku's very toned pecks.

"Good, your father wants to see you downstairs ASAP" Vegeta said "damn ok" he gets dressed and goes downstairs.

"Father" goku greeted sitting down at the large table Vegeta stood to the side of him arms crossed " son I need to talk to you and its important can we talk in private" Bardock said looking at Vegeta

"Anything you have to tell me, just tell me Vegeta wont say anything" goku said eating his eggs.

"Your getting married" Bardock said "What to who and why didn't I know about this and why?" goku asked totally shocked "cause I need to know that my blood line will carry on after I leave and you need a queen" Bardock said eating a peace of his toast.

"Dad I'm in love with Vegeta, I don't like women and you know I don't and you were happy for use, so why and what mad you make this decision?" goku asked now furious

"well you were betrothed when you were younger do you remember chichi?" Bardock asked watching his son "oh fuck no, I am not marring _that _and if you think I am you are dead wrong" goku answered now standing

"Goku please don't make this hard on me, there is nothing I can do you have to marry her" Bardock said.

"And just who the fuck said?" he said looking at his father "I did" a female voice said entering the room Vegeta grabbed onto goku's hand looking at her with a death glare

"well I hope you like disappointment cause its not happing" goku said squeezing Vegetas hand, "well you don't have a choice goku remember this" chichi held out a peace of paper "dad I'm not marring her, I wont!" goku said holding Vegeta close to him.

"There is no way to prevent it son, I'm sorry its something you just have to do" Bardock said "no cant she marry radits?" goku asked "no he can't or I wouldn't be talking to you about this you signed it" Bardock said looking down at his plate chichi smiling in all her glory. Goku walked up to his room Vegeta fallowing.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT" goku yelled tossing a chair Vegeta stopped him by hugging him goku hugged him back "I'm sorry Vegeta I don't want this, I love you and you know it" goku said cupping his cheek and kissing him "I know you do and I love you to but she has more to offer you" Vegeta said looking down

"Vegeta don't say that I couldn't even get an erection with her she's so fugly" goku said Vegeta smiled a bit at the comment.

A knock was herd on the door as Bardock and chichi entered "What" goku asked never letting Vegeta go "you are to be downstairs in 5 minutes in you suit" Bardock said trying to look apologetic goku didn't say anything looking away

"Vegeta make sure he is ready" Vegeta gave a little nod "chichi don't worry goku I like it up the ass too" chichi said walking out goku nearly toughing up that was an image that was going to hunt him forever. "Please forgive me son" Bardock whispered also leaving.

"Geta?" goku said "yes" "please don't hate me" goku said looking down "I could never hate you, I know it's against your will" Vegeta said laying his head on goku's chest "thank you my love"

5 minutes later Goku was downstairs and outside standing at the alter chichi come up a few minutes later in a white dress, goku was somewhere else in his mind throughout the speech but he caught the 'till death do us part' portion of it and gave him a brilliant idea "I do" he said "I do" she said

"you may now kiss the bride" the priest said "ill pass thanks" goku said chichi giving him a very evil stare as she held up her hand but he just slapped it away

later on they were eating dinner chichi sitting next to goku and Vegeta were he normally stands "tell him to leave" chichi said waving her hand to Vegeta

"fuck you he's mine and only I tell him what to do he is staying right here" goku said pulling Vegeta on his lap "right" "yes master" Vegeta said feeding goku "your mine now witch means he also belongs to me" HA right I think not get your own" goku said eating another bite

"You're my king now nothing can separate us so its either me or him" chichi said "hmmm let me think…" goku lifted Vegeta off him and stood behind her tracing his fingers down her neck leaning closer so his breath was on her neck now

"I new you would make the right choice" chichi said "I never made a choice, but I let you in on a little secret" goku said leaning closer to her ear "till death do us part" he said as he snapped her neck he looked up at Vegeta who looked almost scared and Bardock was speechless

"What the hell Goku?" Bardock said standing up looking at chichi who know lay face down in her food "he said it" goku said grabbing Vegeta and going upstairs

"Said what?" Bardock wondered but didn't bother "did I scare you Geta" goku asked taking off his shirt "no" Vegeta answered simply "lets take a bath" goku said motioning for him to come closer he didn't budge

"Vegeta are you sure I didn't scare you? Tell me the truth" goku said walking up to him "no really it didn't I'm just shocked even though I shouldn't be i just wasn't expecting it" Vegeta said "I'm sorry master lets go take a bath then" Vegeta said taking off his and Goku's cloths and getting into the bath.

K sorry no sex in this one but there was death muhahahaha I liked that part sorry if there are any chichi lovers out there but if you like her you wouldn't be reading this well I hope you enjoyed it I know I did sex in the next chapter please R&R have a nice day ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

ok here is more thanks for your reviews I didn't think people would be so submissive to Goku being mean or evil but hell I would to that's why I write it I don't own DBZ!!

They both were in the bath now Vegeta in front of Goku (you all now how it is) just laying there "master I'm sorry for the way I acted, earlier" Vegeta said snuggling closer to him.

"Its fine Vegeta but you realize that I'm going to have to punish you" Goku said turning him around harshly shoving his cock in the tight heat "mmmm Vegeta so hot" goku said trusting inside Vegeta.

"Ahhh…mmmm…masterrrr" Vegeta moaned "stroke yourself" Vegeta looked down at Goku and did as he said Vegeta grabbed his own cock and pumped himself in time with Gokus trusts "master… may I…please" Vegeta asked still jacking himself off "yes you may" goku said as he came inside Vegeta and he came on the stomachs.

After getting there breathing back to normal they were now on a make out session after about five minutes later Vegeta was cleaning Goku and himself drying them selves of and laying on the bed well Goku at least Vegeta was folding their clothes.

Goku watched him fold and put the clothes away "Vegeta?" he asked "yes?" Vegeta looked at him "do you like being here, being my slave and lover?" goku asked sitting up on the bad.

"Of coarse I do, why?" Vegeta asked walking up to him "I don't know it just doesn't seem far" goku said "Goku you treat me more like a lover than a slave, and if I didn't like it here I wouldn't be here" Vegeta said kissing him "so you love me?" goku asked

"Yes master I love you don't ever doubt that" Vegeta said retuning to finish the cloths a knock was herd, Vegeta answered the door letting Bardock in "goku what you did was unnecessary" Bardock said enraged at his son

"father I don't know why your angry I married her and unfortunately she had to die tragic" goku said sarcastically "Goku I need to fuck a woman so you can have a child to pass on your kingship is that so much to ask?" Bardock said pacing back and forth.

"Yes dad because it's kinda hard to fuck someone when you're not interested in them" goku said still sitting as Vegeta sat in front of him laying on his chest "you make it sound like your going to die tomorrow we live for a very long time, you look like your in your 30s for fucks sake" Goku admitted "we may not look older but I'm am what they consider old" Bardock said

"Sorry to interrupt but my father told me there was a way for sayian men to get pregnant I know it sounds weird but I've seen it happen" Vegeta noted "are you serious?" Bardock looked of total disbelief "yes one of my friends was pregnant it was interesting and painful at the same time" Vegeta said Goku and Bardock looked dumbfounded.

"You don't mind me getting a hold of your father do you?" Bardock asked "no I don't" Vegeta answered as Bardock left an hour and a half later he came back in "your father is coming to further explain" Bardock said leaving again "well he seems happy, Vegeta your willing to get pregnant for me?" Goku asked

"I would love to have your child and get your dad to leave us alone about you getting married and fucking women gross" Vegeta said "you're the best Geta" Goku said kissing him.

well there it is chapter 3 funny it was supposed to be a one-shot guess not any more lol please R&R love you guys have a nice day ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

wow I didn't thing so many people would like this story thank you everyone for adding my story to your favorites and alerts ok so sorry for the wait here is more

I don't own DBZ

Enjoy

Goku woke up early that morning, Vegeta was awake Goku found him in the bath as goku went into the bathroom and sat down next to the tub "how are you doing my love?" Goku asked rubbing his cheek.

"Good, I should tell you I will grow fast I'm already showing" Vegeta said kissing the palm of his mates hand "and ill be here with you through all of it" Goku said leaning in kissing Geta's forehead.

"I'm going downstairs to see what my father is up too k" Goku said standing up "ok ill be here" Vegeta said watching Goku leave,

"good morning father" Goku said walking up to sit on his throne next to his father who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well since you refuse to fuck a woman I have too" Bardock complained "so do it I'm not stopping you" Goku said standing up looking out the window

"Why is it so important you don't have to Vegeta is pregnant, with my child there is your heir" goku said turning back to his father "ugh I know" Bardock simply said.

"What is it really dad?" goku asked "… I need to get laid son" Bardock said "ok you're the king just find a maiden and fuck her" Goku said leaving to go back to his room

"Tell the cook we need food in my room a lot of course" Goku said leaving.

Bardock did and looked for a girl too.

"Mmm this is sooo good" Vegeta said chowing down "do you feel better" Goku asked.

"Mmhmm" Vegeta nodded still eating "that's good" Goku said hearing a stomping coming down the hall sitting behind Vegeta, a man walks in.

"What the fuck Vegeta?" the guy said "Dom?" Vegeta said spitting out his food feeling Goku's arms tighten around his belly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Vegeta yelled "what the fuck am I doing here remember our little promise?" Dom asked crossing his arms.

"Now is not the time Dom" Vegeta said "oh really I'm sure your prince would like to now" Dom said "I don't care get the fuck out of here" Goku said standing up walking to the man.

"fine ill leave, but on the inside I know your dieing to know" Dom said leaving." That fucking dick ahhh I hate him, I'm sorry master" Vegeta said still sitting on the bed

"It's fine my love, are you ok?" Goku asked sitting behind him again and pulling Vegeta down to lay on him "just relax" Goku said rubbing his belly "don't you wanna know what that was all about?" Vegeta asked.

"I know you'll tell me other than that I don't care I just want to make sure he didn't cause you any stress" goku asked "he did a little bit, but I'm fine know" Vegeta said falling asleep "good," Goku said kissing his temple pulling the blanket over them falling asleep also.

well I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't boring please read and review give me some love! ^-^ have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's more, I hope it will be good for everyone thanks for reviews ^-^

I don't own DBZ!!!

The next morning Goku was still sleeping, Vegeta got up to eat while downstairs Dom was still there "Good morning Vegeta" he said walking up behind him

Vegeta spun around, "what the hell, what are you still doing here?" Vegeta said Dom put his arms around Vegeta's hips.

"So it seems you forgot our promise" Dom said Vegeta pushed with all his might but the baby was taking a lot out of him

"no I didn't, I never loved you and I never agreed to anything… let me go" Vegeta wiggled trying desperately to get out of his grasp Goku finally came, he picked Dom up by his neck and trough him through the wall.

"You need to leave, before I kill you" Goku said in a very deadly tone Dom stood up and wiped himself off "I won't leave until he tells the truth" Dom said crossing his arms.

"If you value you life, I would be gone if I were you" goku said glaring at him "well your not me are you, this is between me and Vegeta you can stay out of it" Dom said looking at Vegeta who was behind Goku clutching his arm.

"I told you already Dom I don't love you and I never promised to have your kid" Vegeta said covering his mouth not waiting for Goku to hear that, he looked up to see Goku still glaring at Dom.

"Hmm, so after hearing that you still want to kill me?" Dom asked Goku didn't answer just glared "speechless…well I guess ill be leaving know, you two have a lot to talk about" he said walking away, getting in his ship and leaving.

"Vegeta…" Goku said breaking the awkward silence "Y…Yes?" Vegeta answered "I'm going to go train ill be back by dinner" Goku said walking away "ok" Vegeta said starting to cry, he hated crying, but he hated Dom more what he wouldn't do to kill that mother…

"Vegeta?" Bardock said "oh, what is it my lord?" Vegeta said hiding his face.

"Come with me," Bardock said waiting for Vegeta as they walked down the hall to the training area they went above to survey the fight Vegeta looked out and noticed goku looked different…he was glowing "he's super sayin Vegeta did something happen?" Bardock asked.

Vegeta nodded still watching goku beat the shit out of the other fighters soon fighting by himself.

"Dom was still here and I said something I never wanted to come to say" Vegeta said starting to cry again "he wanted you to have his child" Bardock Said Vegeta nodded again "you weren't bonded to him were you?" Bardock asked

"no he bit me though but I never bit him back, but it want away when he chose someone else that he shares a bond with now" Vegeta explained "well than give him till dinner and later just explain that to him he'll understand" Bardock said leaving with Vegeta behind him.

I wont be attending dinner I have to sleep I'm so tired tell goku that, please" Vegeta said leaving to go to the room.

later on that night after dinner goku goes up to his room finding Vegeta still sleep as he went to take a shower when he came out he noticed Vegeta was half awake he went over to the bed slipping behind him.

"I'm sorry I got angry, just now I love you and I hope you forgive me" Goku said holding him rubbing his belly "there's nothing to forgive, you had every right to get angry I'm sorry I never told you about him" Vegeta said "its ok lets not talk about it anymore its in the past and I love you" goku said kissing Vegeta

"Master will you fuck me?" Vegeta asked "but what about the baby?" Goku asked "but master I need to feel you inside me" Vegeta said sitting on Goku's legs taking off his pants "I can see that, well I guess I can make a exception you know I love it rough" Goku said flipping Vegeta over.

"I know you do, I love being punished by you maybe after the baby" Vegeta said "oh most defiantly my love" Goku said grabbing the lube both completely naked goku squeezed it all over Vegeta's entrance.

Quickly goku trusts inside of Vegeta getting a scream out of him, but all Vegeta felt was pleaser it seemed like so long since they've fucked it felt so good; Goku started moving making sure Vegeta wasn't hurt.

"Ah Master…mmmm yes yesss" Vegeta screamed holding onto goku's arms giving them a good squeeze to let him know it felt good "let me be on top" Vegeta said Goku flipped both over so Vegeta was on top now.

"Ahhh Vegeta oh… so good" Goku said putting his hands on Vegeta's hips to help him "I'm almost there" Goku said "me too" Vegeta replied with a couple more trusts both came in a fit of screams and orgasms.

Vegeta fell on top of Goku both gasping for air, somewhere in the middle goku went super sayian witch Vegeta wanted him to do all the time now, not only was he sexier but his cock got bigger and he felt it.

"Master please do that every time" Vegeta said lifting his head up kissing him "do what?" Goku asked not knowing he went super in the midst of there fun "go super sayian" Vegeta said.

"Oh ok for you I will" Goku said hugging him, "do you wanna take a bath with me?" Vegeta asked "of coarse it my favorite thing, well second" goku said "…what's the first?" Vegeta asked "fucking" Goku said grabbing his ass.

Both got into the shower and after watched some TV and fell asleep, "I love you Goku" Vegeta said "I love you too Geta" Goku said kissing him.

So this is it this chapter the next will be Vegeta's birth if anyone has any name suggestions for the baby I would appreciate it I hope you enjoyed it please R&R have a great day ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own DBZ or anyone in the story

Goku/vegeta

Enjoy

The next morning Vegeta jumped grabbing his stomach waking Goku up "babe what's wrong?" Goku asked "its…time!" Vegeta said wincing again Goku picked Vegeta up running to the hospital wing.

"doctor…DOCTOR" Goku yelled as the doc came around the corner "what's wrong… oh bring him here" doc said Goku fallowed and set Vegeta down on the table.

24 hours later Vegeta was finally done giving birth to 2 boys and 1 girl Vegeta's father and Bardock were there about 12 hours into in but the whole palace knew he was having the baby.

Vegeta was sleeping, Goku watching the kids he was holding their baby girl goku smiled the biggest smile he could muster, "can I see them or are you going to hog them?" Vegeta asked.

"What one?" goku asked "what do you mean what one?" Vegeta said looking confused "the boys or the girl?" Goku said handing the girl to Vegeta "give me the boys too" he said Goku obliged handing all three to Vegeta.

"Wow" was all Vegeta could say "what are we going to name them?" Goku asked as the boy held his finger "I thought bulla for the girl" Vegeta said "that's nice" Goku said "what about gohan for this little guy" he said shaking his hand a little bit "that's fine, and trunks" Vegeta said "trunks that's cute and kind of funny" Goku said looking at trunks.

"You're kinda funny" Vegeta said sarcastically "hey…" goku said kissing Vegeta " but you love me" he said trying to get gohan to let his finger go "yea and you better love me after 24 hours of that" Vegeta said.

"Oh believe me I do, I couldn't stop loving you" Goku said "can we go back to our room now?" Vegeta asked "um I don't know I don't see why not let me get the dr." Goku said leaving the room "hey doc?" goku asked "oh yes lord goku?" he bowed "can I take Vegeta and the kids back up to the room? Goku asked

"yes you can but ill be up there periodically to check on him" doc said "k thanks" Goku said leaving taking Vegeta back up to the room along with the kids.

A few years later Trunks, Gohan and Bulla where all 4 years old "you can't catch me daddy" Bulla said with goku running after her pretending to be slow "dad fight with me" Gohan said jumping on Goku's back Vegeta laughed looking around he saw a figure in the sky.

"Dom…what the hell?" Vegeta said holding Trunks from suddenly jumping on him "what's wrong dad?" he asked looking at the sky "nothing, where is your dad?" Vegeta asked "um…" Trunks looked around and found him lying down with bulla and gohan lying on top of him.

"Hey pick on someone your own size!" goku said as Trunks jumped down to join them, "seems like only yesterday they were babies, huh Vegeta?" Dom asked as Vegeta didn't even look over his shoulder "what are you doing here?" Vegeta said walking forward.

"I came to see you" Dom said walking up to Vegeta groping him Vegeta turned and punched him "keep you filthy hands off me" Vegeta yelled Goku stopped and went to Vegeta "I thought I told you to leave?" Goku said taking over Vegeta's spot.

"You did but you think I would leave the one I love?" Dom said getting up "he doesn't love you" goku said kicking his side breaking a few ribs in the process "Vegeta tell him how you feel" Dom said on the ground again "… I love him" Vegeta said goku looked at him.

"Vegeta walked up to Goku and placed his arms around Goku's large bicep "I love Goku Dom just leave before you get killed" Vegeta said Dom launched an attack only to be blocked by Goku.

"Geta take the kids inside" Goku said Vegeta listened he watched them leave "so I see you don't know how to listen" Goku said kneeing Dom in the head "I refuse to listen to bullshit" Dom said spitting up blood Goku walked behind him with his arm in his hand twisting it around his back.

"Do you wanna listen know?" Goku asked pulling his arm more to the other side.

"fuck you" Dom said feeling his shoulder being popped out in its socket and ripped from his body Vegeta herd the blood curtailing scream that he guessed came from Dom.

"HOW ABOUT NOW YOU STILL DON'T WANT TO?" Goku yelled stepping on his back to keep him in the ground "ill always love him until I die" Dom said "are you sure you don't wanna take that back" Goku asked "you're the worst prince that ever lived" Dom said as Goku stepped his head into the ground.

"You fucked with the wrong prince than" Goku said crushing Doms skull and everything else with it Vegeta came out but Goku stopped him before he saw the body.

"Goku did you?" Vegeta asked "ill tell you later" Goku said "no tell me did you kill him?" Vegeta asked Goku took a step to the side to let Vegeta see.

For the first time Vegeta was scared as he looked at the man who ruined his life with no arm and no head Vegeta clung to Goku "you did that?" Vegeta asked "I'm sorry please Vegeta don't thing differently of me" Goku said lifting his head up.

"I don't its just such a shock is all to think you a dad who was playing with his children not only a minute ago could do this" Vegeta said.

"I'm not a weakling Vegeta" Goku said kissing him "I know I'm sorry ill get someone to clean him up" Vegeta said "I will get the children something to eat I need to shower are you sure your ok with that?" Goku asked.

"Yes, ill be in the dinning hall" Vegeta said walking back to the palace with Goku and getting the kids food.

Goku walked out of the bathroom to find Vegeta and the kids on the bed coloring, he walked to his side and sat down kissing Vegeta's neck.

"Eww dad we're in the room" bulla said "oh yea sorry didn't see you" Goku said jokingly "come on, not now…master" Vegeta said whispering the last part.

"Later than?" Goku asked "of coarse" Trunks was sitting up by Vegeta since he was coloring with him Gohan sat on Goku's lap and continued to color and bulla snuck in the middle coloring her picture falling asleep one by one.

"I guess it will have to wait" goku said kissing Vegeta as they both fell asleep.

Yes another chapter but I don't know if I should stop here nothing left to be done I don't know ill think about it please tell me your feelings sorry for the gore its gross but hey Dom was asking for it Please R&R!!!

have a nice day ^-^


End file.
